Sen No Yoru Wo Koete
by UchihaSakura2008
Summary: Ela sempre vai amá-lo, mas ele não sabe disso ou talvez saiba, para não sofrer mais ela se afasta dele... será que o amor vencerá?


Você me ama ou não

_**Você me ama ou não?**_

_**Eu não me importo com a resposta, eu só preciso saber!**_

_**Não importa o quanto eu esteja com você**_

_**Existem muitas coisas que não podem ser mudadas nesse mundo,**_

_**E o meu amor por você,**_

_**Não pode ser mudado por ninguém**_

Já se passou muito tempo, exatos 5 anos, eu segui a minha vida, eu não ia deixar de viver por causa de você, eu tentei... quantas vezes eu tentei tirar você da minha vida e do meu coração, mas você é persistente, uma parte do meu ser que eu não posso retirar, tantas vezes tentei te ver apenas como um amigo e companheiro de time, mas você é e sempre será mais que isso, por mais que você seja indiferente ao meu amor.

_**Mesmo que se passem 1000 noites,**_

_**Eu vou continuar a te dizer...**_

_**Eu preciso te dizer.**_

Já fazem dois meses que você voltou e foi aceito, não pude evitar sorrir e te abraçar quando te vi, impossível não reparar, você cresceu e está mais maduro, mais quando olhei nos seus olhos vi o quanto você deve ter sofrido por ter matado o seu irmão quando ele apenas queria proteger o lhe era valioso, solidão... você se sentia sozinho e descobriu que a vingança é inútil da pior maneira possível, como queria estar todo momento com você, te dando todo o meu amor e te fazendo o homem mais feliz do mundo, mas não posso...

"_**Eu quero que você me ame, mas não acho que você vá fazer isso."**_

_**E ando sem rumo enquanto repito isso para mim mesma**_

_**É a única resposta que eu tenho, mesmo se eu estiver assustada ou machucada**_

_**Vou dizer "Eu te Amo" pra quem eu amo**_

_**Colocar esses sentimentos em palavras, é muito assustador, mas**_

_**Vou dizer "Eu te Amo" pra quem eu amo**_

Tão perto e ao mesmo tão longe, não consigo ficar muito tempo perto de você, me incomoda a sua presença, POR QUE?... porque Eu Te Amo e sei que você não me ama, você não demonstra a sua dor, mas eu sei que ela está lá, até o Naruto sabe disso, mas não sei como chegar em você e nem sei se quero tentar.

_**A felicidade que temos nas nossas vidas não pode ser expressa em palavras**_

_**É por isso que só podemos sorrir**_

_**Enquanto cantamos "Do Ré Mi" junto com as lindas cores do outono**_

_**Com o inverno nas costas, e os raios de sol da primavera passando pelas folhas,**_

_**Como se tivéssemos que proteger alguém que acabou de renascer**_

_**Enquanto eu olho a estrada eu viajo através do caminho à minha frente,**_

_**Meus olhos estão cheios de covardia**_

Finalmente, o time 7 está completo novamente agora como time Kakashi, com a permanência do Sai e a volta do Sasuke-kun, agora tudo vai ser como antes, com a única diferença de que não sou mais aquela garotinha fraca, inútil e que ficava atrás do Sasuke-kun, agora eu o evito, talvez esteja sendo egoísta por desistir tão fácil dele e só pensar em mim, mas não tenho mais forças pra continuar sofrendo pelo amor dele, saber que ele está perto, por mais que seja nessa situação, já acalma o meu coração e me deixa feliz.

Mas não entendo, eu sinto e sei que ele fica me observando quando estou distraída, o que ninguém sabe é que me distraio tentando observa-lo sem ser percebida e sempre acabo encontrando com seus lindos olhos, no qual desvio imediatamente sempre que acontecem, ele deve fazer isso porque eu não estive com ele como o Naruto, eu fugia, mas isso era o melhor.

_**Eu queria olhar nos seus olhos, mas tive medo de não parecer honesta**_

_**Não queria saber que você me amava e queria viver o resto dos meus dias sozinha**_

_**Naquele dia, eu continuei a te amar sem me machucar**_

Que bom finalmente terminamos a nossa missão, o cliente que tínhamos que proteger nos convidou pra jantar e passar a noite na casa dele, todos aceitaram de imediato, claro que cada um a sua maneira, a comida estava maravilhosa e já foram todos dormir, só a trouxa aqui que não consegue dormir e estar no corredor observando pela janela o belo luar refletido no jardim, pra completar pensando nele.

**Sasuke: **Sakura... você devia estar dormindo, amanhã vamos ter que voltar.

**Sakura:** _"depois do susto"_ Você também Sasuke-kun, eu estava sem sono, mas ele já voltou... então Boa Noite. _" preparada pra voltar ao seu quarto"_

_**Mesmo que se passem 1000 noites,**_

_**Eu vou continuar a te dizer...**_

_**Eu preciso te dizer.**_

"_**Eu quero que você me ame, mas não acho que você vá fazer isso."**_

_**E ando sem rumo enquanto repito isso para mim mesma**_

_**É a única resposta que eu tenho, mesmo se eu estiver assustada ou machucada**_

_**Vou dizer "Eu te Amo" pra quem eu amo**_

**Sasuke:**_ "a segurando pelo pulso"_ Mentira! Qual o seu problema? Porque está me evitando?

**Sakura:** Não tenho nenhum problema... e não estou te evitando... _"tentando se soltar e não olhar nos olhos dele" _ pode me soltar por favor.

**Sasuke:** Não... _"a pressionando com seu corpo contra a parede"_ olha nos meus olhos ou está com medo... _"ela olha com raiva, mas com o coração acelerado pela proximidade"_ eu não te entendo, você dizia me amar tanto, mas agora vejo que era tudo mentira e em pensar que eu voltei praquela Vila idiota por você.

**Sakura:** _"abalada pelas palavras dele e segurando as lágrimas"_ Não minta pra mim, você nunca sentiu nada por mim, agora me vem com essa, eu não sou mais aquela menininha que queria a sua atenção e o seu carinho, eu cansei e mudei... _"com lágrimas rolando pelo seu rosto"_ eu entendo você ter tido que ir embora pela sua vingança, mas não brinca comigo, eu sei que nunca fui importante pra você.

**Sasuke:** Você continua irritante... _"aproxima seus lábios da ouvido dela e sussurra"_ Você sempre foi importante pra mim e sempre será, era você que atormentava os meus pensamentos e o meu coração e me ajudou a ficar mais forte, porque queria te proteger... "ela estava estática com as palavras dele, ele mordiscou sua orelha lhe provocando arrepios e a beijou com fúria e com toda a paixão que escondia, sendo correspondido de imediato, suas mãos passeavam pelo corpo dela e as dela timidamente pelo dele, os dois estavam extasiados pelo prazer que estavam sentindo, foram para o quarto e se entregaram a uma noite inesquecível para ambos que lhes renderiam frutos, selando um ao outro para sempre.

_**Mesmo que meus sentimentos não retornem, eu posso dizer**_

"_**Eu te Amo" pra quem eu amo...**_

_**E essa é a coisa mais linda do mundo.**_

_**Bem... minha primeira fic do Naruto a ser postada, já que eu tenho uma grande preguiça pra digitar, espero comentários positivos e negativos sobre ela, pq aí vou poder melhorar nas próximas que eu digitar. Vlw pela atenção... Bjs**_


End file.
